1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a latch device for heat dissipation component, and more particularly to a latch device for heat dissipation component, with which an operator can directly barehanded install the heat dissipation component on a motherboard or detach the heat dissipation component from the motherboard without using any tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus includes numerous electronic components. In operation and calculation, the electronic components will generate heat. When the heat generated by the electronic components exceeds a limit, the processing efficiency of the electronic apparatus will be affected or even the lifetime of the electronic apparatus will be shortened. Therefore, various heat dissipation components such as heat sinks, radiating fins, heat pipes and vapor chambers are often used to conduct and dissipate the heat of the electronic apparatus. These heat dissipation components cannot be directly fixed with the electronic components and it is necessary to use a latch device, a latch member or a holding device to fix the heat dissipation components on the electronic components to dissipate the heat.
The heat sinks and radiating fins mainly serve to increase the heat dissipation area so as to quickly conduct the heat generated by the electronic components and dissipate the heat and avoid accumulation of the heat. The heat pipe is mainly used for remote end heat dissipation. The heat pipe is able to conduct the heat generated by the electronic components to a remote place far away from the electronic components to dissipate the heat. Therefore, the heat generated by the electronic components is prevented from accumulating at the center of the electronic apparatus. The vapor chamber serves to face-to-face conduct the heat by large area. The vapor chamber is mainly disposed between a heat source and the heat dissipation component to enhance the heat conduction efficiency therebetween. All the above heat dissipation components necessitate the latch device, latch member or holding device to be fixedly mounted on the electronic component. In general, the heat sink is fixedly connected with the electronic component by means of screws, which must be tightened or untightened with a tool. In the case that an operator has no tool at hand, it is impossible for the operator to tighten or untighten the screws. Therefore, it is quite inconvenient to install/detach the heat sink.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a latch device for heat dissipation component. With the latch device, an operator can directly barehanded install the heat dissipation component on a motherboard or detach the heat dissipation component from the motherboard without using any tool.